Who needs a checkup
by ladybugg
Summary: NEW CHAPTER! RR. Jubes-Hank. Jubilee has an annual physical, and finds out that she needs surgery. Will Hank be the support that she needs, or will their age difference ruin things?
1. Default Chapter

Who needs a check up? 1  
Author's Notes: I wanted to do a story featuring our favorite blue doctor. It's been too long since someone wrote a decent Beast fic. I had one reviewer mention that I wrote too man Storm fics, and they were right. So I devised this little story featuring Henry McCoy. I hope you enjoy. Also read and review. Let me know how you like it. I wasn't too sure about Hank's background. So if anything's incorrect let me know.  
  
Disclaimer: None of these friggin characters belong to me. Now leave me alone.  
  
  
  
DEEP REFLECTIONS.  
Henry McCoy was sitting in the highly sterile lab room, and he was going over his schedule. Normally he would've been trying to find some kind of cure for the many ailments in need of a remedy. However, as he thumbed through his daily calendar, he realized that today wasn't going to be one of those days. Today was May 8, 2003. It was a day that he had scheduled all of the X-Men's annual checkups. He normally didn't like giving checkups, but for some strange reason everyone preferred him instead of Jean.  
  
Jean was as good of a doctor as he was, but for some reason nobody liked going to her. So he closed his planner, and sat there tapping his fingers on the table. He looked at the clock, and noticed that it was only 8:00 a.m. He had one hour to go before his appointments began. He also realized that he was supposed to use this time adequately, and give out checkup reminders to everyone. However, he was too tired to move. He didn't feel like giving any checkups today. What he wanted was to get out, and have a good time for once in his life.  
  
He secretly hated what he had become, and that was a man who was bound to his little office. He had become one of the very first things that he had said that he'd never become.  
  
Hermit.  
  
When his mutant abilities first manifested, and his hands and feet tripled in size, he said that it wasn't going to let that inhibit him. He vowed that he would get out, and enjoy his life regardless of the way he looked.  
  
However, things weren't so simple. Things weren't so black and white. It was somewhat in between. Henry could live with the way he looked, but his parent's saw things differently. He wasn't sure if his parent's thought of him as a freak. He wasn't even sure if they loved him, but for some reason they sent him here to Xavier's School for the Gifted.  
  
In a sense he was glad that they sent him here, but at the same time there was a part of him that felt unwanted. Unneeded. Unloved. Just like now. If he could turn back the hands of time, then he could honestly say that he would if he could. He would turn back the hands of time, when he screwed up his lab experiment. The same experiment that made blue fur appear all over his body, and gave him a true beast like appearance.  
  
He always made up silly little connotations about names and appearances. For example one of his favorite quotes was, a rose called by any other name would still smell just as sweet. It was a quote that he made to let people know that it wasn't cool to judge people based on the outwardly appearance, someone like him.  
  
He knew that his teammates loved him for the person that he was, but the knowledge that no woman was ever going to love him as a man broke his heart in many ways. Of course there was Trish Tilby. She made him revaluate his self-esteem, and made him realize that there wasn't anything physically wrong with him. She made him feel whole. She made him feel like a man, an attractive man. With Trish he wasn't the Beast, nor was he the big blue walking carpet. He was a man that a very attractive woman wanted, until that day.  
  
One day she walked out on their four-year relationship, claiming that she met another man. The clincher was that he was normal. His name was Steven, and he was a football player. She claimed that she wanted normalcy in her life, and that she didn't want to have to worry about if Hank was going to live another day. She didn't like that he had to deal with life and death situations, and so she broke it off with Hank. He was once again the monster. He was the one that people pitied. He was the one that no longer viewed him self as being a man, but rather a beast. His confidence was at an all time low, and there hasn't been anyone else in his life since Trish left him. Of course that's been seven years ago, and he had yet to see any woman look his way.  
  
He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts, that when he looked at the clock he noticed that thirty minutes had passed. He stood from his seat, and stretched out his long legs. He grabbed his planner, and placed it back in his desk. He walked to the door, and went to inform his teammates that the time for picking, prodding, and the occasional urine test was at hand.  
  
So he walked out of the room, and went to the first person that he had to examine. Logan was the first on his list, because he didn't like exams. Logan had a way of grumbling and complaining like a big baby. Henry just wanted to get Logan's checkups over and done with as soon as possible.  
  
He gave out his reminders until he reached the last person that he was going to see. Every time he did his checkups, he made sure that Jubilnation Lee was the last person he would see. She always found a way to make him laugh, and she was the much-needed relief from a day of hard work. It was true that Jubilee had grown up considerably in the last five years. She wasn't as annoying anymore, and she definitely wasn't as talkative. He guessed that was why he could suddenly stand being within five feet of her.  
  
So as he knocked on her door, he thought that she was going to answer the door with a huge grin plastered on her face. However, when she answered the door, she had a sad expression on her face instead. Even when she realized that Henry was at the door, her demeanor remained the same. Something was wrong, and Henry aimed at finding out what it was.  
  
"Jubilee is something troubling you today?"  
  
"No, I'm fine."  
  
"I believe that you're being somewhat dishonest with me."  
  
Jubilee looked at the young man up and down, and she opened her door wider. She motioned him to come into her room, and he quickly walked inside fearing that she wouldn't tell him what was wrong. He walked up to her bed, and sat down on the end of the mattress. He watched Jubilee as she paced back and forth, as if she was nervous.  
  
Jubilee paced back and forth, unsure on where she could start. Then she looked at the young man whom she considered one of her best friends as of late. She knew that she could trust Hank, and she knew that he wouldn't spread her business all over the mansion. She had to tell him, before it was too late. So she opened her mouth to speak.  
  
"Hank, I know why you're here, and I promise that I won't take up all of your time. I know that you were doing checkups today, and so I thought it would be a good idea to run a mock checkup on myself. I did everything that I could from checking my temperature to giving myself a breast exam."  
  
"Why would you do all of that, when I was going to run the same type of tests on you today?" He asked confusedly.  
  
"I don't know. I just wanted to see if I was healthy I guess. Anyway I think I found something. It's something that I really think you should look at."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"A lump."  
  
"A lump? Where?"  
  
"On my breast." She said shyly.  
  
"Then I think you need to come to my office, and I'll run a few test. I'm just going to reschedule Logan's tests for a later time."  
  
"Hank, I don't want you to do that. I know how much you hate giving Logan his tests. I just need you to take a look at it and tell me what it is. I don't know. Maybe I'm just overreacting, and if I am then I don't want to take Logan's slot."  
  
"Jubilee, you know that I can't do that. Not here. It'll have to be in my lab."  
  
"Hank I'm not asking for sex. I just want to know if this lump is something that I should be concerned with."  
  
Hank felt like someone had slapped him in the face. Here was another woman that was rejecting him, and he didn't know why he was feeling this way. This was just Jubilee. She was a kid, a child in his eyes. So why would her rejection hurt him so bad? The answer was simple. It was because he was in a sense an ugly monster that no one wanted, not even Jubilee. Not even a child. He must have drifted off into his own world once again, and was brought back to reality at the sound of Jubilee's voice.  
  
"Hank? Hank? Can you do this or not?" She said impatiently.  
  
"Jubilee, I don't think that I should. Not here. In order to give you a thougrouh check, I'll need my supplies."  
  
"The only supplies that you'll need are your fingers. Now will you do this or not?"  
  
"Jubilee I think Jean would better suited for you, in this type of environment. I'm sure that she wouldn't mind coming in here, and giving you a quick checkup."  
  
"Hank, I have no problem with Jean coming in here to give me a checkup." She said as she pointed towards the floor to indicate her room.  
  
"But the problem that I have, is that I don't want her coming in here." She continued as she brought her hands to her temple.  
  
"Surely Jean wouldn't dare go into your mind uninvited."  
  
"It's not that I don't trust her, because in reality I do. It's just that I don't trust myself to be around her. I've had a lot on my mind as you can tell, and I don't think that I could shield all of my thoughts from her."  
  
"What is it that you don't want her to know?"  
  
"My feelings. Strange feelings that now have."  
  
"Feelings about what?" He asked confusedly.  
  
"Now if I told you that, I'd have to kill you." She said in attempts to change the story.  
  
Hank laughed out loud, and he stared at the petite Asian female. He knew that she wasn't about to reveal what was going on in that mind of hers. Nor was he about to intrude in something that she wasn't ready to reveal. He was aware that she would tell him what was bothering her, in her own due time. That's the type of relationship that they had now. It used to be that she would openly confide in her mentor, Logan, but since he had been seeing Kitty Pride, Jubilee adopted him as her new den mother.  
  
Hank welcomed the change, and it had been way too long since he had a decent conversation with anyone. Now here was Jubilee, who was asking him to do her a simple favor. She wasn't asking too much of him, and the fact that she trusted him this much made him feel a little bit better. What would it hurt? Why was he making such a big issue about this?  
  
Hank looked at the wall towards Jubilee's neon clock, and the time read 8:45 a.m. He had a few minutes to spare before his appointment with Logan began. So he looked back at the young girl, and noticed that she had tears welling up in her eyes. Jubilee had always been one tough cookie, and to see her cry now confirmed that she was really afraid of the current situation that she was in.  
  
"You're really scared aren't you?" He asked.  
  
"I just want to know if..." She broke down and started crying.  
  
Hank was up and next to her in a matter of minutes. He threw his big arms around her, and held her in a tight hug. He didn't release his grip until she was through crying. When she was through with her emotional breakdown, he stared into her eyes. He couldn't ever recall if her eyes had ever been this blue before, but for some odd reason he had just noticed this.  
  
"Jubilee, if this means that much to you, I'll do it. I just don't want to see you cry again. Do you hear me?"  
  
"Yeah, I hear you loud and clear captain." She said as she dried away her tears.  
  
"Good. Let's see. I now have ten minutes to give you a quick run through, before I have to go see Logan. I'll need you to lie down on the bed, and lift up your shirt. If you have a bra on, you'll need to remove it."  
  
"Um o.k." She said as she went under her shirt and unhooked her bra.  
  
After a few moments she threw her bra on the side of the bed, and she lay down on her bed. She fixed her eyes to the ceiling, and her body instantly tensed up. Henry noticed this at once, and grabbed a loose blanket that was right next to her.  
  
"You can use this to cover up if you want to. I can just work under it."  
  
"No. I trust you Hank. I'm just nervous about the ending results." She confirmed.  
  
"Well o.k. Here we go. I'll need you to raise up your shirt."  
  
Jubilee rose up her shirt, and Hank immediately began his exam. He gently massaged his fingers in neat circles, looking for any abnormancies in her breast. At first he couldn't feel anything, so he frowned his brow in confusion.  
  
"Jubes, where exactly did you feel the lump?"  
  
Jubilee gently grabbed his hand, and placed it right above her left nipple.  
  
"Right there." She said staring him into his eyes.  
  
Instead of removing her hand immediately, she let it linger there for a moment. She then pressed his hand down further into her chest, and Hank was momentarily stunned. It had been too long since he felt the soft skin of a woman's breast. He fought back the urge to enjoy the feel of her soft skin, and so he tried to talk to clear his mind of all impure thoughts. After all this was Jubilee, and she was one of his best friends. There was no way that he was going to take advantage of her. So he began the exam again, and gently massaged his hands in a circular motion once again. It was then that he felt a small lump, and then he pressed down firmly once again. It was still there, but Henry realized that further testing would be needed. In his estimation, the lump was too big to be a cyst.  
  
However, it was too small to be a cancerous lump. Still he needed to get her to take a few test to be sure. It was then that Henry noticed that Jubilee still had her hand covering his, and that she had a far off look in her eyes. He tried to pry his hands away, but Jubilee kept a firm grip on his hand. He had been so engrossed with his emotions, that he didn't even notice that she hadn't removed her hand from on top of his. He looked into her eyes once again, and he was suddenly stuck. It was like he was a deer staring into a pair of oncoming headlights. He tried to break his gaze, and soon realized that he had been inadvertently rubbing his thumb back and forth across her left nipple.  
  
He snatched his hand away from her tender flesh, as if it was hot to the touch. He soon jumped out of his reverie, and stood up on the side of her bed. He looked around the room nervously, and he let his eyes settle on the wall clock. The clock read that it was now 8:05, and he was late for his first appointment. He kept reading the time, because there was a part of him hoping that he was reading the clock wrong. The numbers on the clock seemed like they were jumping out at him, and he turned to face it as Jubilee sat up in her bed.  
  
"Hank?"  
  
"I have to go." He said anxiously.  
  
"But."  
  
"You'll need more test, and I think that you should schedule with Jean the next time." He said as he walked out of her room.  
  
"But I don't want Jean. I want you." She said quietly as she listened to Hank's footsteps ring out in the hall.  
  
  
  
HA HA! Cliffhanger. Yes there will be more. Does Jubes have feelings for Hank? What will Hank do now in spite of these strange new feelings, and does he still think of himself as a dirty old man. What will Jubes do when Hank starts distancing himself away from her? What about the lump? Stay tuned for the answers to these thought provoking questions in the next chapter entitled Destroyed. 


	2. Destroyed

Destroyed  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry it took so long, but I needed to some research on breast cancer for this chapter. Hope you guys like it.  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me Marvel Comics gets those honors.  
  
It had been an unusually long day for Henry McCoy, and for some strange reason he couldn't get his mind off of Jubilnation Lee. He was confused about the new feelings that had been coursing through his body as of late. He realized that he was a very lonely man, but that didn't excuse his behavior. He had taken advantage of an innocent child, and that thought alone made him want to give up his degree in medicine.  
  
She had put her trust in him, and he felt as if he betrayed that trust when he managed to feel her up in her bedroom. Sure it started off simply, and his intentions were on giving the young girl a breast exam. He wondered if she even noticed, and he silently prayed that she didn't. Jubilee was just the type of friend that he needed in his life, and he didn't want anything to screw that up. She had been the glue that literally held him together, especially after his nasty breakup with Trish.  
  
He was positive that he wasn't attracted to Jubilee in that way, but he guessed that it was his abstinence from sex that made him do the things that he had done. Still that was no excuse. At that moment Hank felt like a dirty old man, and he was positive that he wasn't going to be able to give Jubilee her check up today.  
  
He was the type of doctor that always made sure that he kept his appointments, but for reasons that he was well aware of he couldn't bring himself to stay in a room alone with Jubilee. He was aware that he had lost control over his emotions, and he wasn't about to let that happen again. He refused to put Jubilee in that kind of situation again, and so he thought about his next course of action.  
  
Jubilee was slated to begin her round of test in the next ten minutes, and he wasn't even sure that he would even be able to look her in the eyes again. He couldn't even trust himself to be around her, and that was the thought that scared him the most. He kept pondering over the thought that Jubilee trusted him, and he kept telling himself that he had came pretty close to breaking that trust. That thought frightened him.  
  
So he decided to do the one thing that he had promised Jubilee that he wouldn't do, and that was asking Jean to be Jubilee's doctor for the day. He was aware that Jubilee didn't want Jean to be her doctor, and he was aware that he was breaking that trust once again. It hadn't been the first time. So he stood up from his desk, and walked towards the door. He headed towards Jean's room, and stopped when he reached her room.  
  
His mind kept screaming at him not to knock on the door, but his heart screamed that this would be for the best. So he listened to his heart, and knocked on Jean's door. After a moment Jean opened the door, and stuck her head out of the door. Hank noticed almost immediately that Jean's red hair was like a mop all over her head. She still had sleep in her eyes, and Hank immediately felt bad for waking up the young lady.  
  
"I'm sorry to intrude on your peaceful slumber my dear, but I must request one favor from you." Hank said.  
  
Jean looked at the man up and down, apparently trying to contemplate what he wanted. It was then that she remembered that today was the day of their annual checkups.  
  
"Let me guess. You want me to give Logan his check up today right? Man he can be such a baby sometimes."  
  
Hank chuckled at that last remark, and it was the much-needed banter to lift his downed spirits.  
  
"Actually, I've already given the big baby his physical." He said as he slyly smirked.  
  
"Will wonders ever cease? Well I'm stumped. Who is poor unsuspecting sap, that me as their doctor?" Jean asked coyly.  
  
"That would be Miss Lee." He said with a hint of sadness on his face.  
  
"Hank, is everything all right?" She asked noticing his pained expression.  
  
"Yes everything's fine. I just have a few errands to run, and I simply can't do both at the same time."  
  
"So what needs to be done?" Jean asked.  
  
"Just the typical test. She'll need a physical, and I also scheduled her a mammogram for today. She does have medium sized lump in her left breast, but all my notes are in her charts. If there's a need for a biopsy, then get her on the schedule for that as soon as possible. Can you do this for me?"  
  
Jean sighed.  
  
"I'll do it, but only if you promise me that there will be no bubble gum involved."  
  
"That's a promise that I can not make." Hank said quickly.  
  
"What time is her physical slated for?"  
  
"Well um let me see."  
  
Hank raised his arm so that he could look at his watch, and he noticed the time.  
  
"You have five minutes to set up the lab, and get everything else in order."  
  
"Five minutes! I'll have no time to change into any wearable clothes. Hank you pig. I'll get you back for this one, I swear! Here give me your lab coat. I'll just wear that over my pajama's."  
  
Hank did as he was instructed, and watched on as Jean hurriedly put on his coat. She tied the waist strap, and ran back into her room to get some shoes. Once she was done with that task, she walked out of her bedroom. Her hair was still all over her head, but she concentrated on her locks with her telekinesis's as she walked down the hall.  
  
"I bet Scott has never seen what you really look like in the morning huh?" Hank said candidly.  
  
"Why look a mess, when you can look like this." Jean said.  
  
"Vanity Jean? That's one of the seven most deadliest sins."  
  
"Then I guess that means that I'm a sinner then."  
  
"Aren't we all?" Hank said sadly.  
  
Hank watched as Jean made her way towards the lab, and almost immediately his thoughts were back on a raven-haired beauty. He knew that Jubilee was going to be angry with him, and so he decided to leave the mansion for a while. He had a lot of things to think about, and the only two things that his mind was sifting through were his betrayal and lust that he was now feeling. He figured that he needed some time alone, and so he clicked on his image inducer and walked out the mansion.  
  
He didn't have a particular destination in mind, but as long as it was far away from the mansion then it was the perfect place to be. So he jumped in his car, and he headed for parts unknown. However, he was disappointed to find out that his long road trip still didn't leave very much solace for his troubled soul, and he kept wondering if he was ever going to find true peace of mind.  
  
  
  
Jubilee had been sitting on pins and needles as she waited for her exam to begin. For the duration of the day, she had been eagerly anticipating her visit with Hank. She had wanted to talk to him so bad all day long, but she decided to wait until her scheduled appointment to see him.  
  
She had wanted to tell him that she noticed his discomfort around her earlier, and that she didn't want him to ever feel that way around her. She wasn't sure if he had been apprehensive because of the lump that he had found, or if it was something else. She suddenly felt a slight shiver run down her spine, as she thought about the possibility of Hank liking her as more than a friend.  
  
Jubilee has never had any luck with men, especially men belonging to the X- Men. They made it quite clear that they thought of Jubilee as nothing but a child. Even the men her age thought of her as a spoiled brat. How she longed to have someone, but not just anyone, look her into her eyes and declare feelings of love.  
  
She would readily admit that she had been very lonely ever since she came back to the mansion. She couldn't understand why guys didn't want to be with her, and even to this day the knowledge that she was unloved placed a heavy weight on her heart. She wondered if Hank saw beyond the pretense that she was independent woman that didn't need a man in her life. She wondered if he was able to see that she had been lonely.  
  
She needed to talk to him, and clear the air between them. He had left her room rather hastily, and she could do nothing but wonder why he would do such a thing. She wondered why she was having all of these feelings. Was she that desperate for a man, that she was willing to ruin her relationship with one of her best friends?  
  
She thought that it would be better to let Hank come to her, whenever he was ready. She didn't want to push the envelope, and she certainly didn't want to lose Hank over some little schoolgirl crush.  
  
*What if he doesn't even like me like that? Maybe I'm getting ahead of myself. What if he still sees me as a child? I would never live that one down.  
  
So she decided to be patience and wait. They say that good things come to those who wait, and that was a risk that she was willing to take. She wasn't about to screw this up, like she did with Everett. She had been too forward with him, and that made him run into the arms of another woman. Jubilee didn't want things to end up that way for Hank and herself. She cared for him too much, and she refused push him away like she did with Ev.  
  
As the time approached her exam, she walked towards the lab with trepidation in her heart. She reached the door, and then she knocked expecting to see Hank's smiling face. Imagine her surprise when she saw Jean's face instead, and she immediately felt betrayed.  
  
"Where's Hank?" She said angrily.  
  
"He had some errands to run, but he should be back soon."  
  
Jubilee stood there shaking her head from side to side in disbelief.  
  
"Jubilee, if you don't want me to run your test just let know and I'll leave."  
  
"Let's just get over with Jean."  
  
"Is everything all right?" Jean asked with concerned.  
  
"Peachy. So what's on our to do list?"  
  
"First I'll give you a physical. Second, You're going to take a mammogram, and finally we're going to go out for some pizza."  
  
"I don't want any pizza." Jubilee said stubbornly.  
  
"Sushi?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Burgers?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Chicken?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Strip club?"  
  
Jubilee was about to say no again, when she realized what Jean had said. She couldn't help but smile at Jean's attempts to make her smile, and she immediately felt guilty for thinking the worst of her teammate. Maybe Jean wasn't out to read her thoughts, and it was pretty obvious that her thoughts remained locked up inside her head. At least that's what she hoped. Still she was glad that Jean thought enough to distract her from her new invading feelings.  
  
"No. No strip club either. Pizza's good." Jubilee smiled.  
  
After that Jubilee's test began, and then they went out for pizza. For a while Jubilee forgot her problems, but not her anger at Hank. She promised herself that he was really going to get it the next time that she saw him.  
  
  
  
Hank sat at his desk in the lab, and he was currently overlooking Jubilee's test results in his hand. He sat there dumbfounded as he read the results with a bitter heart. The test confirmed that Jubilee did in fact have Ductal Carcinoma in Situ, or DCIS for short. This meant that Jubilee did have a non-invasive cancer, and that she would eventually need a biopsy to remove the cancerous lump. Now he worried how she was going to handle the news, and more importantly how was he going to tell her about her diagnoses?  
  
  
  
That's it for this chapter. I need to do some more research on breast cancer, and hopefully I got everything right concerning this. Ladies remember it's best to get a regular check up once you turn twenty years old. Yes 20.  
  
Next Chapter: We'll focus on Jubilee's cancer more, and her reaction to it. However Hank is surprised that she's now more depressed, and he'll have to prove that he really cares about her to help her. Also Logan finds out about Jubilee's condition, and he becomes a little too helpful and it's enough to send Hank out on a jealous rampage. Still how will Hank handle this jealousy, and more importantly will he tell Jubilee how he feels?" That's it. BYE. 


	3. Life's not fair

Life's not fair  
  
Author's Notes: I'm back, and I know that you guys are mad at me. I know that I haven't written anything for a long time, but keeping you guy waiting wasn't my intentions. I've had a lot of issues coming up, and I really can't express enough how sorry I am for making you guys wait so long. So with out further ado, let's begin shall we? You've waited long enough. BTW this is spawned from the comic verse, and Jubes is 25 years old. It's slightly AU, but not so much so that you can't recognize the characters. So enjoy.  
  
Oh yeah if you see a little sign like this * that means thoughts, or it's the icon for when people are thinking of something.  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing here belongs to me. I kind of wished that it did, but no sadly it doesn't. Man life's not fair.  
  
  
  
Jubilee was asleep in her bed when she suddenly heard a soft knock at her door. She scrunched up her face, and threw the blankets over her head. She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, and she wanted the intruder to go away. She became angry when the knocks persisted, and suddenly grew louder. It wouldn't have been so bad if the intruder hadn't awakened her from her peaceful slumber. For the duration of the night, Jubilee tossed and turned. Her mind was constantly on the fact that she might have breast cancer, and the fact that she hadn't heard anything from Hank hadn't exactly quelled her fears. So she stayed awake all night, until exhaustion allowed her the chance to fall asleep.  
  
Once again the knocks disturbed her reverie, and she slowly sat up in her bed. She tossed her legs over the bed, and she stepped into her furry pink bunny slippers. She begrudgingly walked over to the door, and snatched it opened in a bout of anger.  
  
"What!!!"  
  
Jubilee was shocked to see her old partner in crime, with a look of disdained written all over his face. Her jaw hit the ground, and her eyes grew wide.  
  
"That's not exactly tha welcome home I was expecting petite."  
  
"Remy!!"  
  
"In tha flesh." He said with a crooked grin.  
  
Jubilee threw her arms around his neck, and then ushered him into her room.  
  
"When did you get back?" Jubilee said excitingly.  
  
"This morning."  
  
Remy walked over to her bed and sat down. He fingered the red silk sheets, and then he looked up at Jubilee in surprised.  
  
"What??" Jubilee asked as her face turned beet red.  
  
"When did this happen? I'm gone for a year, and you've changed from a small sprout to a wild woman."  
  
"Silk sheets doesn't make a woman wild Gambit!"  
  
"Believe me they do." He said with a sexy smirk.  
  
"Perv. Anyway so what's up with you? How did the trip to Louisiana go?"  
  
"T'ings went well. The guild mess is over. There's peace between the guilds, and get this my pa's getting married. Everyone is invited."  
  
"Isn't he a little too old to be a newly wed?"  
  
"You're never too old to be a newly wed chere."  
  
"Like I said, perverted."  
  
"Naw just being honest. Now enough bout me, how are you? Are you still crushing on the good ole doc?"  
  
"As much as I was since you left."  
  
"I told ya to tell him a year ago petite. What are you waiting on? Don't tell me that you gonna wait til you git to be my Pa's age to ask him out on a date?"  
  
"Funny Gambit."  
  
"Seriously what are you waiting for? Do you still like him or not?"  
  
"Like him? What would you say if I told you that I would like to love him?"  
  
"I'd say that you need ta get your butt over there and tell him. Now is the time chere."  
  
"Actually now isn't exactly the best time Rem."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"I'm going through some serious issues right now, and I don't want him going out with me because he feels sorry for me. I don't think that I would be able to handle that." She said as tears began to fall from her eyes.  
  
Remy immediately stood up and embraced her in a tight hug.  
  
"So what are these issues that's got you so riled up neh?"  
  
"I think I may have breast cancer." She said without any hesitation.  
  
Remy gently pushed her away from his embrace, and he looked her in the eyes.  
  
"What? How? When?? Why didn't you tell me this before?"  
  
"I was just tested yesterday, and I still don't know what the diagnosis is as of yet. All I know is that I'm scared Rem. What if I." Jubilee began to cry again, and Remy gathered her into his arms once again.  
  
"Don't you cry non. We'll git through this. Hank's the best doctor in tha world, and I'm sure that he'll do everything he can to help you."  
  
"I hope you're right?"  
  
"Of course I'm right. I'm never wrong petite. Now dry those eyes, and go put on some clothes. We are gonna leave this joint, and have some real fun."  
  
"Where are we going Rem?" Jubilee asked, as she looked him in the eyes.  
  
"Now that's a surprise chere, but I want you to wear something sexy."  
  
"No way Jose. I'm not wearing some slinky outfit just so that you can showcase me around like some trophy girl."  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it petite. Besides that's what I got Rogue for."  
  
"Oh great I went from trophy girl to chopped liver, all in a matter of seconds. Geesh Rem, you sure know how to make a girl feel special."  
  
"Just get dressed. I'm going to go surprised my lil lady, and give her my special welcome home treat."  
  
"Eeewwww. We really don't have time for that Rem, and the last thing that I want to hear about is what "gifts" you are going to give to Rogue."  
  
Remy burst out laughing, and Jubilee gave him a confused look.  
  
"Now who's being the perv now petite? I was only talking about giving her a kiss."  
  
With that Jubilee's confused look turned to that of anger.  
  
"Bite me you freak."  
  
"Hmmm like I said perverted." Remy said as he ran out of the room.  
  
Jubilee grabbed her pillow and attempted to throw it at Remy, but he was too fast and the pillow ended up on the floor.  
  
"Dork." She mumbled to herself as she went and took her shower.  
  
  
  
Beast was sitting at his desk, and he had a stack of papers in his hands. At the moment he was looking at Jubilee's test results. He hated the fact that he had to be the one that told her that she did indeed have DCIS. Then to make matters worse he also had to be the one to tell her that she was going to need surgery.  
  
He was well aware of the fact that Jubilee was mad at him, because he stood her up at the exam. He hated himself for being such a chicken, but as more timed passed he realized that he was growing even more afraid of the little girl  
  
*Little girl. Hah that's a laugh. No Jubilee's no longer a little girl, and I should be shot for thinking about her in any other way.  
  
Hank stood up from his chair and made his way over to the door. Before he opened the door, he sighed to himself to calm his nerves.  
  
*It' now or later McCoy. She deserves to know the truth.  
  
He finally pulled opened the door, and walked out of the room. As soon as he exited out of the room, he was suddenly knocked down to the ground. He looked up at his assailant, expecting to see Jubilee. Instead he stared into a pair of steely red orbs, and then he pushed the young man off of his lap.  
  
"Remy I would expect this type of behavior from Jubilee, and not from you. When did you take up running down the halls like a four year old kid? It's bad enough that I have to worry about Bobby and Jubilee running around like children, but do I have to add you on to that list as well?"  
  
"Ya see mon ami, the petite isn't a little kid. She's a grown woman, or haven't you noticed?"  
  
*Yes I've noticed, and thank you for pointing out the obvious.  
  
"Well neither one of you act like adults. Now could you please walk down the halls, and not run."  
  
"Ya know what you need?"  
  
"A year's vacation similar to the one you have just taken,"  
  
"Well I was going to say a woman, but to each his own. Tell you what. Jubilee, Rogue, and myself are going to hit this club called The Oasis. Why don't you join us? You really need to git out more."  
  
"I don't think so. I have better things to do with my time, than waste it going to some shady nightclub."  
  
"What like playing with your urine samples? Come on Hank. Join us."  
  
"No!"  
  
"I'll make Jubes sing her favorite Barney Song. Better yet, how about I make her sing something from the Teletubbies? Nope, I got it, the Wiggles. I love that song she's always singing. Mash Potato Mash potato, Mash potato, Mash potato, Mash potato, Mash potato, potato, potato, potato, potato. Oh wiggie, wiggie, wiggie. Oh wiggie, wiggie, wiggie. Give me that, give me that, give that food. Oh wiggie.."  
  
"Alright already, I get the general idea. I see now that Jubilee is the least of my worries."  
  
"So you'll go?"  
  
"Only if you promise to stop singing that dreadful song. I'd rather hear the American Idol rejects sing than to hear that monstrosity that you call music."  
  
"Well actually I was one of those American Idol rejects. Remember."  
  
"You really need a hobby. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go and have a word with Miss. Lee." Hank said as he began walking away from Remy.  
  
"Hank!! Don't tell Jubes that you're coming with. She thinks it's just gonna be us two. I want to surprise her when both you and Rogue show up. By the way have you seen Rogue?"  
  
"The last time I spoke to her, she told me that she was on her way to talk to Kitty."  
  
"Thanks Blue." Remy said before he took off running down the halls again.  
  
"I said no running!"  
  
He grumbled to himself, until he found himself standing right outside Jubilee's door. He raised his pawed hand, and gently knocked on the door. The door was thrown opened, and Hank had to compose himself mentally before he began to speak. Jubilee had opened the door, and she had a small towel wrapped around her body. He realized that he was staring, but his eyes couldn't help but wonder at the curves of her hips. He also took note of how toned her legs and thighs were. However it was the sight of her ample bosom peeking out from under the cotton towel, that made his face turn red from want and need. He was grateful that he had his fur to hide behind.  
  
"Hank, come on in." Jubilee said as she opened her door widely.  
  
"I.uh.I can.uh.wait for another time. You're obviously getting dressed. I'm sorry.I didn't mean to intrude, and now if you'll excuse me."  
  
"Hank, don't be silly. Get in here." She said as she grabbed him by the wrists and pulled him into the room shutting the door behind them.  
  
"You really need to get dressed Jubilee, and I'm afraid that I am intruding on your privacy."  
  
"Hank, you must have forgotten that I have a changing screen right there. Now you'll be fine, as long as you stay behind your side of the screen. So what brings you here? Do you have any news about my testing results?" She asked as she rummaged through her closet and pull out some clothes.  
  
She then walked over to the screen and placed the clothes on the small hanger that was on her side of the screen. She then walked over to her dresser, and pulled out her underwear. She clutched them tightly in her hands, and then she turned around to look at Hank. She was surprised to find that his eyes were roaming up and down her body. She decided that she liked the reaction that she was receiving from him, and walked over to where he was sitting on the bed. She took a seat right next to him, and she stared him in the eyes. She could tell that he was trying to recompose himself, but she wasn't sure if that was necessarily a good thing or not.  
  
"Hank is everything alright?" Jubilee asked fearing the worst.  
  
Jubilee shifted on the bed to face him more directly, and she was unaware that her towel had raised a good two inches which was two inches too close to indecency. He turned his eyes toward the changing screen, and hoped that he could prevent his eyes from wandering over to Jubilee's body.  
  
"Uh.Jubes.maybe I should come back another time."  
  
"Was there something wrong with the tests? You can tell me. What's wrong with me Hank?"  
  
Hank removed his eye from the changing screen, and then he looked straight into Jubilee's crystal blue ones. He grabbed her hand for support, and he noticed almost immediately that tears were forming in the corners of her eyes.  
  
"I'm afraid that I have some bad news for you, but I also have some good news too."  
  
He watched Jubilee bob her head up and down like a broken rag doll.  
  
"Uh huh.go on."  
  
"The bad news is that we found out that you have a small tumor. The tumor that you have is called Ductal Carcinoma in Situ. It's known as DCIS for short. There is a treatment for this that will involve surgery. The good news is that you can be back on your feet in the next two to three days following your surgery. I've already assigned the day that we'll begin your operation, but I wanted to check with you first."  
  
"If I have this surgery, will the tumor be gone for good?"  
  
"As with any tumor, there's always the chance that it could come back. I'm not going to lie to you Jubilee, but there is that chance. This is the main reason why you should follow up your surgery with radiation treatment."  
  
"So what kind of surgery will I be having? What will it involved?" She said willing her tears not to fall  
  
"You'll need a Lumpectomy, which is the procedure to remove the tumor that we found. For your surgery you'll be placed under a general anesthesia. I'll make a small incision over the breast lump. I'll also have to remove 1 cm of surrounding tissue, because there's a chance that the surrounding tissue could be infected as well."  
  
"Will there be any scaring afterwards?"  
  
"There probably won't be any scaring. Normally the body's natural healing process often prevents the appearance of a significant scar. The reason for this is because of a Seroma, which is a clear fluid that is trapped in the wound. The Seroma will usually fill the surgical cavity after the operation, and naturally remolds the breast shape. Gradually, the Seroma is absorbed and the body replaces it with scar tissue."  
  
Jubilee looked up at Hank with a look of absolute horror on her face.  
  
"English Hank. Are you telling me that there will be scars??"  
  
"No there will be no scars on the outside of your body, but inside there will be some scarring along your tissues."  
  
"What do I have to expect following the surgery? Will be any side effects?"  
  
"There will be some soreness, depending on how much breast tissue that we have to remove. However, you shouldn't be sore no more than 2 to 3 days. You'll also need radiation therapy, which can last 6 to 7 weeks. The only thing that you'll have to do is lie on a table, while we begin your radiation treatments. There will be no more surgery involved, unless the tumor comes back. If that happens than you'll need a mastectomy, which will involve the removal of your breast. Personally I don't think you have to worry about that, because you managed to catch it before it was too late. By finding this tumor as we did, we might be able to avoid any mastectomies all together."  
  
"Will there be any side effects from the radiation therapy? Will I lose my hair?"  
  
"No. Gratefully your condition is not that severe, and that's something that you don't really need to be worried about. Although it does happen in some cases, but I believe that it won't show up in you case. As for the side effects of radiation therapy, there will be some swelling in the infected areas. Your breast might have a feeling of heaviness about them. You might have a sun burned appearance on the skin of the affected area. You might experience fatigue, and you may even suffer from loss of appetite. These side effects will be relatively short term, and so I wouldn't worry about that if I were you. Once again you may experience one or more of these side effects, or you might not. Only time will tell. Do you have any more questions Jubilation?"  
  
"So when's the operation?"  
  
"The day after tomorrow. Is that alright with you?"  
  
"Yeah that fine." Jubilee said as a single tear fell down her face.  
  
"Hank."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I'm scared."  
  
Soon an over pour of tears fell down her face, and her shoulders began to shake from her grief. Hank threw his massive arms around her, and he allowed her to cry on his shoulder. Even after her tears subsided, he still held onto her strongly.  
  
He lowered his head into the crook of her neck, and enjoyed the sweet scent emancipating from her. His hands roamed the portion of her back that was uncovered, and he drew tiny circles on her back with his fingers. When he felt her shiver, he brought his lips to her neck. He tenderly kissed her neck, and then he brought his hands to the edge of her towel. He wanted so badly to rip that towel away from her body, and was beginning to do just that. That was until Jubilee pulled back, and stared him into his eyes.  
  
Hank quickly removed his hands, feeling guilty that he was entertaining such ideas about the woman in front of him. He wondered if she noticed the small kiss that he placed upon her neck, and then he inwardly chastised himself for doing such a thing. He was surprised that Jubilee made the move to grab his hands, and she held onto both of her hands. He gazed into her eyes, and was surprised to see that she still had tears falling from them.  
  
"Hank. I don't know what I'd do without you. This means a lot to me, and I don't know how I'm ever going to make it up to you. Promise me that you'll be by my side until I wake up."  
  
"I promise. I don't think I could ever leave your side. I wouldn't want to." Hank confessed.  
  
Hank was surprised to see that Jubilee was beginning to lean in closer to his face, and soon he found himself imitating her actions. Just as they drew closer to one another, the bedroom door was thrown open by the man only known as Logan. He walked over towards Jubilee, and he totally disregarded Hank's presence. Logan took one look at the tiny girl, and he immediately threw his arms around her waist. He stood up, and he picked her up. He began to spin her around in circles. He started showering her with tiny kisses all over her face. Jubilee had hoped that he was going to notice that she wasn't exactly dressed, and that he would put her down. However, he continued to hold onto her without letting go. He was still spinning her around in circles, when she barely caught sight of Hank leaving the room. So she called out to him almost immediately after.  
  
"Hank.where are you going."  
  
"I have other matters that I must attend to Jubilation. I can see that you're busy, so I'll take my leave, Good day Jubilation. Logan."  
  
Without another word he left Jubilee's room, and left Logan and Jubilee who was still locked in a loving embrace.  
  
*That's what I get for even thinking that I had a chance with her.  
  
Hank slowly made his way towards his lab, and he felt a wet tear caress his face behind the blue colored fur. He was just glad that no one could see that he was crying. For once he was grateful for his mutation.  
  
  
  
After what seemed like hours Logan stopped spinning Jubilee around in circles, and let her stand on her feet. For a moment she stood there a little wobbly, and Logan grabbed her hand and forced her to sit down.  
  
"Man Logan. You're worse than that Dixie Cup at Disney World. I didn't think that you were ever going to stop spinning me. So what gives?"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" He said as he sat down besides her.  
  
"Tell you what?"  
  
Logan looked at her with a look of scorn on his face.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about! Why didn't you tell me that you were sick?"  
  
"Who told you that I was sick?"  
  
"Quit playing games with me darlin. How long have you known?"  
  
"Who told you that I was sick? There are only three people that know about it, and I know that neither Hank nor Jean told you. So that leaves Gambit. Am I right? I am so going to kill him the next time when I see him. He's so dead. D-E-A-D. Dead."  
  
"So it's true. What wrong short cake?"  
  
"If you must know I have a tumor, and I have to have surgery to remove it."  
  
"Oh god no.Jubes.I."  
  
"Relax, things are not that bad. According to Hank, after my operation I should be alright."  
  
"So you're not going to die?"  
  
"No Mr. Insensitive I'm not."  
  
"But you're still sick?"  
  
"For the time being. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get dressed."  
  
"Get dressed for what?"  
  
"Rem's taking me out."  
  
"Over my dead body." He shouted as he stood up from the bed.  
  
He walked over to her dresser, and pulled out a long cotton nightgown. He turned around and threw the nightgown over to her. She gave him a puzzling look, and she grabbed the nightgown in her hands. She threw the gown back over to Logan, and she managed to hit him in the face.  
  
"I'm not staying here, and that's final!"  
  
Logan threw the gown back at her.  
  
"Yes you are! You need your rest. Now put that on, and get into the bed!"  
  
Jubilee threw the gown back at him.  
  
"Who do you think you are? I think I'm old enough to make my own decisions."  
  
Logan threw the gown again.  
  
"Being older doesn't exactly make you wiser darlin. Now git into that bed."  
  
Jubilee threw the gown again.  
  
"Yeah you should know. I mean how old are you now?"  
  
Logan threw the gown back again.  
  
"Don't make me hurt you Jubes. I mean it you're not going anywhere got it!"  
  
Jubilee threw the gown back again.  
  
"Why? Are you going to skewer me with your metal claws Logan?"  
  
Logan threw the gown again.  
  
"Keep it up girlie. Keep it up."  
  
Jubilee threw the gown again, this time sending it landing over the top of his head.  
  
In an instant his claws shot out of his hands, and he proceeded to rip the gown to shreds as he grumbled to himself.  
  
"Just for the record, you've just destroyed my nightgown. So I guess that I won't be able to take a nap after all. C'ya bye bye."  
  
"Darlin if I have to make you sleep in your birthday suit, then I'll do just that, but you're not leaving this room. Got it!"  
  
"I'm sure that Kitty would love to hear that."  
  
"What's Kitty got to do with anything? You're sick, and I just don't want you going out there getting even sicker. Why are you being so stubborn?"  
  
"I'm being stubborn. Oh no, he didn't. Tell me that you did not just call me stubborn!"  
  
While the two threw verbal assaults at each other, they didn't notice that Remy had walked into the room.  
  
"Mon Dieu!! What's all the yelling for? Do I even need to ask, who started this?"  
  
They both looked at Remy, and then they both spoke at the same time.  
  
"He did." Jubilee said as she pointed a finger towards Logan.  
  
"She did. Logan said as he pointed his finger towards Jubilee.  
  
"What's the problem now?" Remy asked looking at Jubilee.  
  
"This man won't let me go out with you tonight. He acts like I'm a child. Could you tell Logan to please lighten up for Pete's sake?"  
  
"And could you tell Miss Lee, that there's no way that she's leaving this house! Period!"  
  
"Um sure Jubes."  
  
"I heard him gumbo. Just because I'm not talking to him, doesn't mean I'm deaf."  
  
"Anyway.Logan why are you so dead set against her going anywhere with me?"  
  
"She sick!"  
  
"Which is why she needs to get out of here for a while. You know so that she can get her mind off of it. There's nothing that you need to worry about. She's going to be with me, and I'll make sure that I take good care of the petite. I don wan to see the belle hurt, and so I'll promise that I'll watch her like a hawk." Remy said hopefully.  
  
"Come on Wolvie.please let me go." Jubilee said as she managed to give him her best puppy dogface that she could muster.  
  
"Fine. She can go."  
  
"Yes!!" Jubilee shouted.  
  
"But if she gets one single finger nail broken, I'll kill ya real nice and slow. Ya got that gumbo."  
  
"Thank you for reminding me Logan. I almost forgot to cook a little gumbo myself. Rem, you are aware that this whole conversation could've been avoided had you kept your big fat mouth shut. Right, and you do realize that I'm about to have me some Cajun styled gumbo tonight."  
  
As she said this she charged up her mutant powers, and immediately started throwing them at Remy. Logan just stood there in Jubilee's room listening to explosions, and screams going down the hall. He was worried, but he held onto his faith that Jubilee would be all right.  
  
That's it. That's all I have planned for this chapter. I kinda forgot what's the name of Jubes power. If anyone remembers please let me know.  
  
Next chapter: Remy, Rogue, Jubilee and Hank go out clubbing. Jubilee sees this as her chance to get a lil closer, but Hanks not having any of it? Why is he so moody, and will he spoil everyone else's fun. Also back at the mansion Logan decides that he have to rearrange Jubes room, so that she can have easy access to her things. How will Jubes like this change, and how will Kitty react when she notices that Logan is spending more time with Jubilee?  
  
This story is dedicated to the following faithful reviewers:  
  
Anything but ordinary- Thanks for the uplifting words. At one time I doubted myself as a writer. However through such kind words from you, my other faithful reviewers, and my momma, I now realize that I do have a certain gift. So thanks again for the kind words.  
  
Boots Jubilee124 Buffylives Jack B Nimble Gethmane8- that screen name is tha bomb. The-oddish Cara Mia Zeelee Jessxmn15 Felidae- I took ur advice. Thanks for the help And finally Dev Dev. Every single review that I received from each and every one of you guys and gals really mean something special to me. So thanks for the nice and kind words. I also wanted to let you guys know that it won't take me 7 more months to update. So keep an eye out for the new chapter. I'm back!! 


End file.
